


Not My Statue

by Nyxieee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU Reyes, F/M, Reaperdoesntknowwhat'sameme, Youmainandsleepwithhim, helivesinanAU, howfunisthis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxieee/pseuds/Nyxieee
Summary: Gabriel Reyes, your main , your husband , your life thought you were having a major 6am breakdown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the "I'm not the one with the statue" meme. Yep . This one shot is all about that meme.

Gabriel was drifted heavy in sleep but the state of your warmth missing had him awake. He frowned upon fluttering his eyes open , a growl emanating between his teeth. “Carino , where..” He slides his arm over the empty portion of his bed before he rubs his tired eyes away. In the dimly lit room , his neon red eyes glowing brightly. 

He slowly took the moment to get up but your soft whimper had him jolt up in alert. 

Something was wrong. 

He hastily looks around until he caught sight of your figure hunched in the edge of the bed , your shoulder was shaking uncontrollably and your hand failing to hide in your whimpers. “Carino !” . He scurries in to your side , his calloused hands grabbing you from the shoulder . 

You had your phone by your chest ,as your other hand kept muffling your little whimpers. He pulls you in to his scarred muscular chest . “ What's wrong? Wh-” 

“Gabe.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” You took in a ragged deep breath. “I cant.” 

“What are you talking about ,Carino ?” 

Gabriel's face was contorted into a frown , your state was worrying him so much. “Please tell me.” 

“ You're a meme now.” You pulled away from his robust chest ,as you drew in another deep breathe before you burst out a cackle. 

“A .. what ?” 

“ Uprising.” You laughed more before you continued . 

“The new comic, what about it ?” 

“ You're face is priceless !” 

Gabriel's face fell back to a blank expression . You shoved your phone up to his face that showed his impudent pose in one scene. You scrolled down to show him more of his scene with some extra phrases and lines. Every post his eyes sees only made his face grew into a shock then to an angry one then to furious one. Each post from different Overwatch character ,mostly D.Va, Genji and the ungrateful ingrit Mcree did their own version of the meme having to place : “Guess I'll die , Fuck me right ? And ??? as the caption rather than “ I'm not the one with the statue.” 

“ I GOTTA SHARE THIS TO SOMBRA , HAH . OH GOD.” When you took your phone away from the man's face to do you mischief, you have never seen Gabriel's face being so entirely pissed . “ This is far way better than getting a POTG , right Gabe ?.. Gabe.” You shrinked in your place when the man infront has towered above you , his predatory red eyes glowing brighter than ever. “ Gabe . Wait. Gabe...” 

You shrieked as you instantly tried to get out of the bed ,kicking off the sheets away from you but your lover had grabbed you by your panties,yanking you back in your place. This man was sure to eat you alive. “GABE ! Oh my God , Please do not tear this one off , These are my favorite panty !” You tried your best to sound serious but your uncontrollable laughed failed you to do so. 

“It'll no longer be once I'll tear out your soul.” He hissed between his wild grin,dark cloud of smoke coming out from his lips. 

 

You reached up your phone away from his grasp but his strong arms had hooked under you waist having you grounded against his thighs. 

“You're famous now , Gabe ! .” You stated between your laughs and giggle as you struggled against his hold. 

This was gonna be long fucked up day for your edgy husband.


End file.
